The Raven's Eye (Deadman Wonderland Fanfic)
by AllyK8234
Summary: Akane Egami is no regular assassin, she has something that she believes no one else has. But when she is caught, and sent to the famous Deadman Wonderland amusement/ prison park, she realizes that she isn't as alone as she has believed. (Set in an alternate universe)


CHAPTER 1

The moon shown with a silver radiance unlike one I had ever seen before. It seemed to hover over me, watching me, accompanying me, making sure that I'm okay. Then again, only I could ever make the moon something more than it was. It was a bad habit of mine, over thinking, yet sometimes it seemed like that's what has kept me alive all those years.

I turned away from the moon and focused on the house in front of me. It seemed to scream "I'm more rich, and successful than you in," in a thousand different ways. I wasn't surprised that somebody else wanted somebody who lived in the house dead, most people only hire assassins if they want some rich scum out of the way, or for revenge. This time though, it was both.

I looked at my watch on my hand, 11:00 pm. Yet the lights were still on in the house. I could go in and kill them now, but I didn't know if a house like that had security cameras, and I definitely did not need to be caught.

"Besides," I thought with a smile. "The darker it is, the better I do," I got down off my perch on a building not very far away from the house, and laid out on the roof.

"I should take a quick nap before I start. It's always better to be rested on the job," I thought. I closed my eyes and prepared to go to sleep, when I heard the familiar voice of my conscience.

"Why are you doing this? Since when did it come this? Killing people for money? Can't you get a job? Walk away, walk away now and they'll never find you," It seemed to whisper.

"First off, a girl has got to eat, and with my background, you really think that I'll find a job?" A brief memory flashed through my head.

_I sat there on the floor, only 5 years old, crying my eyes out as a strangers dislocated head sat 5 ft away from me. A figure with a bloody sword in her hand turned towards me. _

"_CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO UPHOLD THE FAMILY HONOR WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN KILL A STRANGER!" _

"_I'm sorry..." I sobbed. "I swear I'll do better next time, I swear.."_

"_Take her away to her room. I don't wanna see her pathetic little face anymore," The women snapped to some guards nearby. As they took me away, still sobbing, I heard her mutter "My own daughter...a disappointment.."_

I violently shook the memory away from my head. I was 5, that was 20 years ago. I was different now.

"Please...I know you think that what you're doing is okay because these are bad people, thieves of poors. I know. But still it's not..."

"Shut up," I murmured to myself. I rolled onto my side and shut my stupid conscience out. So what if I was killing people? They deserved it. This particular guy was a greedy no good son of a bitch who risked the lives of hundreds of innocents, how bad could one person get? And with my mind satisfied, I drifted off.

After 1000 breaths, I woke up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It was show time. I didn't need any weapons, for I had one thing that nobody else did. But I still took a small dagger and tucked it on my belt, just in case. I was dressed in all black. A black long sleeved shirt, with tight black leggings. I also had combat boots on, and was draped in a black cloak With that, I got up on the porch, and jumped off the 300 ft building. In midair I bit my thumb and I felt the metallic taste of my blood. I urged the black blood out and I whispered

"Armored Raven," The blood grouped together to form a night black Raven about the size of a dog. It then gripped my shirt in it's talons, and together we set off towards the direction of the house.

The raven dropped me on the 3rd floor balcony, and the minute I landed I urged the blood to come back into my wound. When the last drop came back into my body, the wound healed up as if it had never been there. I had always known my blood had been black, but the doctors could not place why, and therefore it was written off as some weird genetic mix up. But only the day in which the earth quake that swallowed up half of Tokyo, had I learned how to properly use it. Now some weird prison amusement park was there in its place. I personally never visited it, I wasn't really the type for amusement parks anyway. I creeped towards the window, and when i got close enough I took my dagger and wedged it between the crease.

I could have used my blood to make a dagger, in fact I could turn my blood into anything. A dagger, a sword, but my most powerful creations was when I make an animated object out of it, such as a raven. The raven takes a life of it's own, but still followed my rules, up until I urged the blood to cease the life and come back to me. However, even I had limitations. I could control every single drop of blood I had, but if I let out too much at a time, I could pass out, and then the blood would be lost forever.

Finally getting the window open, I crawled my way inside. It was completely dark, but I was used to the sort of thing, and my eyes adjusted well enough. I knew from research about this guy, that his room was on the 3rd floor to the left. I pulled my black hood on (I didn't want to run the risk of anything catching my face) and continued on. I slowly turned the doorknob to his room, and creeped inside.

The Man was sleeping with his wife, probably done with their latest attempt at a love life. I took out my dagger and poised it right above the man.

" Please let this man rest in peace, and forgive me for what I'm about to do," I thought to no one. And with that done, I thrusted the dagger into the man's side.

The minute I stabbed him I knew something was wrong. But it was only when I heard a voice behind me say

"Megan, is that you?" and the the lights flickered on, that I knew exactly what. The 'man' I had stabbed was really his wife, and what I had thought to be his wife was really just a bunch of pillows. I smiled. It was such a rookie mistake I almost wanted to laugh.I retracted the dagger from the dead wife's side, and turned to the man. His eyes were wide with fear, and he was trembling.

"So sorry about that. I intended for your wife to live, I really did. But sadly fate was neither on my side nor yours," I simply stated. "Now, I have to-"

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL Y-" Sadly the man never got to finish his sentence. With the blink of an eye I rushed towards him and sliced his neck open. With a squirt of blood, and a last look of fear the man collapsed. I sighed. This was supposed to be an easy mission, get in, kill him, get out. But instead I made a mistake, killed the wife, and brutally murdered the man. I sighed once more, and turned to go back to the balcony in which I came from when another voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Tokyo Police force, we got the place surrounded! Come out with your hands in the air!"

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit," was my only thought. I ran to the window leading to the balcony and sure enough the police had been telling the truth. There was a huge circular perimeter around the house.

"How could the police known I was here?" I asked myself. I turned to look at the room where the dead bodies lay. "He must have thought I was a robber or something and called the police before he confronted me. That smart jack-ass," I whispered.

"Police, last time, come out with your hands in the air!" They shouted. There was no way out of this. I was going to have to kill them all.


End file.
